An nutter's guide to surviving Starkid
by AnnaAbingdonabing
Summary: My first Starkid fic. Charlotte is a nutter... literally she belongs locked up but can that change when she meets the Starkids, in particular Joe?
1. You don't know me the way I do

**Joe Walker**

I tiptoed through the deserted hall ways of UofM, I _didn't want_ to be here but dad knew best. Dad knew nothing! He thought that sending me here to do drama was going to help with my issues… a way of expression… he was utterly clueless. To say I was messed up was an understatement; my brain doesn't function like everyone else's, it has some sort of warped view on everything but I have to keep that to myself or else I'll be sent away to one of those crazy homes.

I turned the corner and bumped straight into someone "I'm sorry, I erm well I didn't see you." I looked up to see a tall, muscular boy in front of me. Okay that's a little white lie; I looked up to see a tall muscular _man_ in front of me. He had the most gorgeous eyes; a blue that you could just lose yourself in and dirty blonde almost brown hair. "No worries I'm Joe." Great I had his name, once you get names you start to become friends and it could make this place bearable. But I didn't _want _this place to be bearable I wanted to be at home. "Charlotte" Let's be honest I _had_ to give him my name or I'd just look ignorant and that's not what I wanted. But that's where it would stop at just names "How come you're creeping through the halls?" he gave a dry chuckle "It seemed so quiet that I didn't want to disturb the peace…" He looked at me for a minute as if trying to figure out whether I was being serious or not. I couldn't tell him that I was escaping from going to class because I hated it here and my dad is a nutter and thinks this place will do me good. I think he knew that I felt uncomfortable here either that or he is a huge jerk… I'd like to think it was the first one because he was gorgeous and the last thing I wanted was for him to be a huge dick… although the latter may be better as I wouldn't have to talk to him again. "SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DISTURB THE PEACE" I blushed furiously whilst he shouted at… well no one… he then looked back at me with the goofiest grin on his face. "JOE WALKER GET INTO THIS ROOM NOW" I whipped around to see a guy with curly hair popping his head out of the auditorium, they must have heard him shouting, _shit _now they would make me goin there and participate. Joe walked over to the guy dragging me with him… I _mean_ dragging; he had me by the hand. I blushed at his contact and the fact that I was being dragged around like a 5 year old to somewhere I really didn't want to be. The guy in the doorway had curly brown hair, I mean curly, and hazel eyes which had some sort of glint to them. "Dare this is Charlotte who likes the quiet halls I believe this is an unhealthy habit. With this in mind I think it's in her best interest to join us here." He looked at 'Dare' and then back at me before running inside and to what appeared to be the changing rooms whilst the other guy led me into the auditorium. "I'm Darren by the way and this is Starkid. We are all studying drama here and Joe was late to rehearsals so sorry that I shouted but otherwise that kid wouldn't have come in." I nodded whilst he gestured for me to sit down next to a lanky looking lad. Great so now I'm stuck in this place and in _the_ class both of which I'm desperately trying to avoid with some theatre group and a very good looking boy… keeping my head down has obviously not worked.


	2. Get your head in the game

He was a dick… literally! Joe had come onstage dressed as a dick. I couldn't contain the fits of laughter that had bubbled inside of me, Joe blushed and winked whilst rubbing his feet where the 'balls' where. "The play is called 'Me and My Dick' I'm Nick one of the directors." The lanky boy beside me shot a smile in my direction; I nodded "Charlotte." He glanced at a sheet of paper "Charlotte Dawson by any chance?" _Shit._ "Yes that's me." He nodded at me before placing a tick next to my name on the sheet of paper.

After two hours of Joe prancing around the stage with the rest of Starkid it was safe to say I was in tears; I had never enjoyed a musical so much in my life… well once when my mum took me to see The Lion King. "What did you think of it then… the play?" Nick asked. I think my face said it all, I was bright red and had a vein popping out of my forehead. "I can see that a lot of work has gone into it… I really enjoyed it" Nick nodded. Everyone went into the changing rooms to take off their makeup and dress like… well people not dicks and councils of flying pussies. When people started to come out they walked over and started to stare. Just breath Charlotte they just want to see the new girl… yeah that's all. I could see them all waiting for Joe to come out and introduce me to everyone but it seemed that he was going to take a while so they were deciding amongst themselves who was going to be the first to talk to the spare wheel. I started to look for Darren but he wasn't there and Nick was too busy playing my Little Pony… I felt my cheeks blush all over again. "Hey, I'm Lauren and welcome to Starkid" a small girl rushed over to me before hugging me and ranting about how excited she was that I was there. _Shit!_ This is how making friends started… as I had seen they were all brilliant actors what if they were pretending to like me… shut up Charlotte, just shut up!

"So we are all going out for lunch because Darren won't be here too long, his audition went well so he has a sort of boot camp thing. You wanna come?" YES! YEP. SURE I MEAN WHY NOT! "No thanks I'd better get going." Like I said I didn't want this place to be bearable.


	3. Ignorance is your new bestfriend

A week had passed since my first encounter with Joe and the rest of Starkid, I had managed to avoid them in the halls and didn't turn up to any of my performing arts lessons… the sooner I was out of this place the better!

I took a seat in a plump armchair waiting for my coffee to be made, it was such a beautiful day; heavy, grey clouds covered every inch of the sky but the birds were still singing. I adjusted my hat and pulled my coat fully around myself "Charlotte Harris?" I looked over to the counter before walking over to get my Starbucks. "I thought your name was Dawson?" Startled I looked up to find Nick looking at me, I took the coffee grateful for the warmth in my hands, nodded a thanks to the women who had served me and trudged out of Starbucks. That was a close call… okay I get it, it's weird that I say my last name is Harris in public but I really didn't want to be recognised. I was getting quite used to life on campus; spending my days in my dorm with a roommate who was always out and only going to UofM when I was supposed to be in class. It was rather strange what you could get up to when you were supposed to be in lesson, of course I always had an excuse in case someone asked why I was walking around the corridors. "Ignoring people is rude you know" _I know it is rude lanky boy hence why I didn't ignore you the first time we met._ Nodding my head to let Nick know I had acknowledged him I took a sip of my coffee "Why Harris not Dawson?" Does this kid stop asking questions? "Why not?" That should keep him quiet, although knowing my luck he would just ask a few more. I looked over at him to see him nodding his head. Nick gave me one last glance before walking away.

I got back to find Penny, my roommate, watching Friends; this was such a good episode, it's the one where Chandler gets with Monica in London baby. "I want to go to London. Have you ever been?" Only the once with my mum… I went to see the Lion King. "London baby" it seemed to do the trick because she laughed before turning back to the screen of Joey's day trip, I walked into my room and chucked my things onto the bed before jumping onto it myself.

"_Mummy? Is it really you?" A women with blonde hair and green eyes gave me a large smile which should her teeth "Of course hunny, didn't think I'd left you did you pumpkin?" I blinked at her a few times before shaking my head viciously from side to side. My mummy would never leave me alone; she would always come and find me no matter where dad had dragged me off to. She walked close towards me taking tentative steps as if she didn't want to scare me "Come child" I did as she said and was soon enough in her arms. She was warm to touch and smelt of lavender, this felt so right! She took a step back to look at me "my how you've grown" she pushed a piece of my hair back out of my face. Her hand rested on my cheek, we stayed like that for a few seconds before her skin started decaying and pulling away from her flesh. Blood started flowing from her mouth and she gave me another smile which showed her teeth… but her teeth weren't there she only had gums "Don't you recognise your own mother?" her voice was raspy. _

I woke up with sweating, I glanced at the clock 11:14 I'd been asleep for a few hours and was supposed to be in performing arts. The dream felt so real… my mum had been stood with me before… well before she changed. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone right now so decided to follow my time table for a change.

Looks like I'd have to see the Starkids.


	4. I just lost control

_Sorry it has taken a while for me to upload been doing exams but I have no more left so will update as much as possible. I now have 6 followers which means so much! A few reviews would be lovely as I want to know what you think of it and any ideas which you may have (although on saying that I have a pretty good idea with where this is going)_

I pushed open the double doors and trudged to the stage with my red hair covering my face, I'd dyed it a few years ago I was naturally blonde like my mother, I felt my cheeks blush as a few of the Starkids stared at me. "Charlotte" I looked up to find Joe waving at me, I gave him a little wave before sitting down on the floor. It was rather strange being in my lessons after avoiding them for a while, I glanced around the room Darren seemed to be missing which I didn't expect after he shouted at Joe for being late, Nick was talking to his brother (I assumed they were brothers they looked alike) and Joe was performing with another boy who had a panda hat on.

"_They're pandas Lottie" I looked up from the odd black and white animals at my mother, beaming from the fact she had used the name 'Lottie' I nodded eagerly "Why are the pandas eating sticks? Sticks don't taste scrummy" A musical laugh came from my mother, I looked at her waiting for an answer but she just shrugged. I wasn't expecting that my mother knew the answers for everything "Honey I won't be a minute wait here ok?" I nodded and looked back at the pandas, I watched my mother out of the corner of my eye go to the duck pond, which was across from the panda enclosure, she started talking to a strange man before giving him something and taking something else in return. Assuming she had bought dinner I looked back at the pandas._

"Are you okay?" Startled I looked up to find Lauren staring at me, I hadn't realised until Lauren had snapped me out of my daydream but I was crying and most people were looking at me. "Yeah sorry my dog died but it's alright because I wasn't going to see her, Oreo, much whilst I was here was I?" I couldn't help it I really didn't want to become close to anyone… How could I trust anyone? I internally rolled my eyes at my stupid thoughts before trying to hide a smirk as a girl with a blonde bob hid Oreos which she had previously been eating, what can I say I was never allowed a dog my dad was allergic?

Lauren hugged me and skipped back onstage to perform with the Oreo girl "Charlotte this is Joe. It can get confusing so people refer to him as JoMo" Joe was introducing me to the panda hat boy… another 'friend'. He smiled before giving me a quick wave "hi… that's a nice hat" my voice was quite shaky so I have a little chuckle hoping that people would think I was normal and over my 'dead dog' "You staying for this lesson Harris?" Nick had a smirk on his face and Joe looked completely clueless "I think I should at least attend a few of these lessons. And it's Dawson but I'd rather be Harris in public." Nick nodded and both of the Joes looked confused, why Harris? I have no idea to be honest it was the first name I thought of when I'd used it many years ago "Parents are divorced" all three boys nodded at my 'explanation' but what they didn't know was that my parents were never married.

"In that case Lauren, Denise off the stage I think we should see what Charlotte's made of… since she was originally brought here by Walker they can improv together" That's what people were doing improv, both girls got off the stage and joined the Starkids who were watching the performances "You have to pretend to be a married couple, Joe you have just come home from work to find her pregnant…" GREAT! Note the sarcasm. "…you can add anyone into the performance at any point just call their name or point since you don't know everyone yet" I nodded at Nick before getting on stage. "Honey, I'm home. How has your day been?" Joe was totally absorbed into the acting and was now Mr Husband, best be Mrs Wife, besides it will take my mind off things. "Fabulous would you like a cuppa?" Joe nodded "Is it true that you are pregnant?" a giggle escaped my lips and I nodded furiously, Joe closed the distance between us and picked me up and spun me around. He then placed a rather sloppy kiss onto my lips and then kissed my stomach (on top of my clothes). It still gave me butterflies and I knew if I wasn't careful I would fall for him… I mean those eyes. I didn't want UofM to be bearable; I deserved to suffer, I had been for years. "I wouldn't get excited it's JoMo's baby, we have been having an affair and I'm leaving you"


End file.
